Partnerschaften
Juli 2012: Mattel Partner mit Costume Company Rubie die Rubie Kostüm Gesellschaft hat mit Mattel zusammengetan, um eine neue Linie von Monster High Outfits zu produzieren. Die Firma liefert Kostüme für Mädchen im Alter von drei bis vier, fünf vor sieben und acht bis zehn sind. Dazu gehören die Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf und Frankie Stein Outfits. Die Kostüme Einzelhandel von rund 19,99 £ und wurden von Argos, Toys R Us und Smyth abgeholt. "Wir sind für eine große Resonanz im Einzelhandel in diesem Jahr in der Hoffnung," Rubie Medien-und Lizenzmanager Holly Oldham ToyNews erzählt. "Mit der erhöhten Aktivität rund um die Marke, sind wir zuversichtlich, in der zweiten Hälfte des Jahres wird großer Verkaufserfolg für die sehen dress- up-Linie. " Juni 2012: Mattel sichert WeStopHate Kampagne Toy Riesen Mattel hat den Teenager gründete WeStopHate.org Kampagne mit einer Vielzahl von Monster High-Aktivitäten unterstützt. Sowie einem finanziellen Beitrag, wird Mattel die WeStopHate Nachricht an Dutzende von Millionen von Mädchen auf drei Monate. Anwender wurden eingeführt, um die Gründer Emily-Anne Rigal auf einem Monster High Microsite mit Online-Aktivitäten zu vervollständigen. WeStopHate Nächsten Monat wird Monster High und WeStopHate Displays gehen in über 1.500 Walmart Stores in den USA. Eine besondere animierte Web-Video gehen Mitte Juli leben, die auch verbreiten WeStopHate Nachricht, die zwischen Mädchen inspirieren zu umarmen "die einzigartigen Qualitäten, die sie perfekt unvollkommen zu machen" ist. "Emily-Anne Botschaften der Selbst-Akzeptanz und Wertschätzung-Gebäude sind von entscheidender Bedeutung für Tweens heute und perfekt zu unserer Marke Mantra feiert Ihren individuellen Spaß freakige Mängel auszurichten", sagte Lori Pantel, Monster High VP of Global Brand Marketing. "Gemeinsam mit Walmart, können wir einführen, befähigen und zu erziehen Mädchen mit dieser Nachricht, wie sie für eine neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten." Emily-Anne Rigal fügte hinzu: "Ich bin so aufgeregt, um mit Monster High, junge Mädchen mit verspielten, positive Nachrichten zu inspirieren, dass sie verwenden können, um ein positives Selbst-Reflexion wiederzubeleben und zu feiern, dass wir jeden perfekt unvollkommen genau so, wie wir sind die Partnerschaft sind. " Im vergangenen Jahr Mattel unterstützte die Art Kampagne, ein Mädchen gegründeten Bewegung und Dokumentarfilm gewidmet verbreiten Nachrichten der Güte. März 2012: Mattel Partner mit HTI Mattel hat gerade gemeinsam mit'' 'HTI-Gruppe''' zusammengetan, um die Barbie, Hot Wheels und Monster High Marken in der Sportartikelindustrie Kategorie lizenzieren. Unter dem neuen Lizenzvertrag wird HTI eine Sammlung von Sportartikeln für die Barbie, Hot Wheels und Monster High Marken Marken Fahrräder (einschließlich Scooter), Zubehör und Schutzausrüstung Kategorien in der UK und Irland zu produzieren. März 2012: Mattel fügt Hy-Pro in Sportartikelindustrie Kategorie Mattel Consumer Products hat'' 'Hy-Pro International''' für eine neue Linie von Sportartikeln mit der Barbie, Hot Wheels und Monster High Immobilien unterzeichnet. Der Lizenzvertrag sieht Hy-Pro eine Reihe von Markennamen in-line und verfügen über Roller für Großbritannien und Irland, mit sofortiger Wirkung. "Wir freuen uns, unsere Roller Lizenzvereinbarung mit Hy-Pro International bekannt", sagte Marianna Helmer-Gregersen, Lizenzierung Manager bei Mattel Consumer Products. "Mattel die Leistung innerhalb der Roller Kategorie ist gesund in den letzten Jahren rasant entwickelt. "Wir freuen uns auf den Ausbau unserer Präsenz in der Kategorie mit Marken wie Barbie, Monster High and Hot Wheels nun durch die Expertise von Hy-Pro unterstützt." Simon Pickavance, Direktor am Hy-Pro, fügte hinzu:. "Wir sind so froh, mit erstaunlichen Marken wie Barbie, Hot Wheels und Monster High arbeiten Wir fühlen unsere Phantasie für die einzigartige und innovative im Spielgerät Unternehmen und den fantastischen Marken , dass Mattel stellt eine gewinnbringende Partnerschaft. " Februar 2012: Monster High Fashion Fads Are All The Rage Bei Toy Fair '' 'Fashion Angels Enterprises''' bereitet unheimlich cool, Handwerk und Mode-Kits, wie es Debüts alle neuen Produkte in die Produktpalette von Mattel für Monster High lizenziert. Fashion Angels alle neuen spooktacular Monster High lizenziertes Produkt Artikel in der New York Toy Fair 2012 enthüllen, wie die Monster High Hair Chox, Monster High ™ Fashion Sticker Stylist und Monster High Velvet Poster Collection, das wird kommen Fashion Angels 'heißesten Verkauf Produktlinie . Fashion Angels Enterprises CEO, Mark Miller, sagte: "Wir freuen uns sehr auf unsere beliebten Produktlinie für Monster High hinzuzufügen. Die Charaktere sind so beliebt, dass wir wirklich über das Hinzufügen von ein paar höchst innovative neue Produkte, die die Marke zu ergänzen konzentriert fashion- Vorwärts, monster-chic Ästhetik. " Februar 2012: Mattel Partner mit Universal Pictures Mattel und'' 'Universal Pictures''' einen Deal für die erste abendfüllende DVDs aus der Monster High Franchise eingefärbt. Monster High: Ghouls Rule! wird das erste Release unter dieser neuen Partnerschaft sein. "Monster High hat ein globales Phänomen geworden, einzigartig Eingriff Fans auf der ganzen Welt mit ihren universellen Wahrheit, jedes mal, wenn sie wie ein Monster fühle hat, kämpfen, um bequem sein und Vertrauen in ihre eigene Haut", sagt Stephanie Cota, Senior Vice President, weltweite Vermarktung, Barbie und Mädchen, Mattel. "Universal ist wirklich ein Experte im Bereich Home Entertainment Marketing und Vertrieb und die ideale neue globale Unterhaltungs-Partner Mattel in weiter Monster High reiche Erzählens zur neuen Plattformen und Publikum bringen zu helfen." "Monster High ist ein wachsendes globales Sensation explosive Popularität", sagt Craig kornblau, Präsident, Universal Studios Home Entertainment. "Es gibt keine bessere Zeit, um unsere sehr erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit mit Mattel erweitern, um diese außergewöhnliche Marke, die neue und fesselnde Heimunterhaltung Inhalte im schnell wachsenden Fangemeinde liefern sind." Oktober 2011: Mattel Partner mit Egmont für Monster High Mattel Monster High Magazin wird in Kürze starten, nachdem das Unternehmen schlug einen Deal mit'' 'Egmont'. Der Titel wird für 22 Länder, darunter Großbritannien gedruckt werden. Helena Mansell-Stopher, Lizenzierung Manager bei Mattel, kommentierte: "Egmont ist ein führender Publisher innerhalb des primären Mädchen Sektor, so wir sind begeistert, mit ihnen die Partnerschaft auf dieser phänomenalen Franchise um die Kriech-arific Monster High Geschichten zum Leben in Druck zu bringen . " Mai 2011: Chitech Tinten Monster High Deal Das Fahrrad Unternehmen erweitert sein Portfolio von Mattel Marken, die Barbie und Hot Wheels beinhaltet. Das Line-up, bei fünf bis Zehnjährige richtet, umfasst 18-Zoll und 20-Zoll-Räder, ein Fünf-Zoll-line Roller und Zubehör. Die Lizenz umfasst die UK-und Osteuropa. '' 'Chitech' CEO, Roy Jones sagte: "Wir freuen uns, mit Mattel arbeiten auf Monster High, ist es Beweis für das Vertrauen, das sie uns, dass sie erweitern unsere Lizenz Portfolio um Monster High. "Diese Marke ist wirklich Ausziehen - Die offizielle Facebook-Seite hat bereits eine Gefolgschaft von über 300.000 sowie eine Aktion Musical-Film in der Pipeline. "Das wird die nächste große Marke für Mädchen sein und verbunden mit Chitech unvergleichliche Qualität und Design, sind wir sehr zuversichtlich, dass dieser Bereich ein großer Hit mit großer Pull durch Verkäufe zu sein." Januar 2011: Sakar Brews Up Scary Coole Gadgets für Mattel Monster High '' 'Sakar International''' ist das Kochen ein "Monster chic" Linie der Marke Jugend Elektronik Monster High, das neue Mattel Franchise, die zusammen bringt die modischen Teenager Nachfahren der weltweit berühmtesten Monster. Die Produkte, unter einer Lizenzvereinbarung zwischen Sakar und Mattel entwickelt wurde, wird von Gaming, Computer und Handy-Zubehör, um eine Karaoke-Maschine liegen. Für Mädchen 'Zimmer, wird Sakar Monster High-Markenartikel wie ein Licht-up message board, Zimmer Türklingel Anrufbeantworter, Telefon und Mini-Kühlschrank bieten. In der persönlichen Elektronik arena, wird Produkte umfassen Text Boten, drahtlose Intercom-Sets, Ohrhörer, MP4 und CD-Player, Walkie-Talkies, Digitalkameras und digitalen Videorekordern. Auch auf Leitungswasser sind Kopfhörer, Lautsprecher, Taschenlampen, Mousepads, Laptop Sleeves, Apple iPhone Fällen Gaming-Kits und vieles mehr. Alle SKUs Eingebunden werden die Franchise-rosa und schwarz Grafik-Motiv und skullette logo. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass Mattel hat eine neue geistigen Eigentums in einer Reihe von verschiedenen Consumer-Produkte Kategorien gleichzeitig zum Start rollte. Das Anwesen bietet reichhaltige Inhalte und relatable Storytelling über Publishing, Web-, Animations-und Live-Action-Theater-Unterhaltung sowie Consumer-Produkte in namhaften Kategorien, darunter Bekleidung und Accessoires und Spielzeug. "Diese Lizenz gibt uns die Gelegenheit, eng mit einer ursprünglichen Eigenschaft, die buchstäblich umgeschrieben wird, die Regeln des Entertainment-Franchise-Markt. Es ist eine ganz andere Herausforderung als die Arbeit mit einer Marke, die eine Ikone seit Jahrzehnten", sagte Liza Abrams, Sakar Vice President of Licensing. "Mit seiner im Trend Pop-Goth ästhetischen und relatable Charaktere und Story, hat Monster High das Potenzial, ein Monster-sized Fangemeinde zu entwickeln." "Integral zu Mattel Einführung des Monster High-Franchise wurde die Sicherung der richtigen strategischen Partner für die Marke", sagte Susie Lecker, VP Marketing bei Mattel. "Sakar den bemerkenswerten Erfolg in der Elektronik-Raum und ihre gestalterische Integration der Monster High Ästhetik in ihre Designs sind in Einklang mit unserem Ziel, die Marke im Trend und relevant für die heutige Gadget-fokussierte Mädchen zu halten." Produkt-Prototypen werden auf der 2011 International CES Show in Las Vegas gezeigt. Die Linie ist für die Freigabe im Laufe der nächsten Monate in den USA und Kanada geplant. Juni 2010: Mattel Start der Monster High bei der Licensing International Expo An der 2010 Licensing International Show, enthüllt Mattel, Inc. seine Multi-Category-Line-up von best-in-Class-Partner mit neuen Bekleidung und Schuhe Allianzen, sowie globale Körperpflege Kollektionen, Produkte, die einen aktiven Lebensstil und Original-Markenprodukte begeistern spielen Erfahrungen für Jungen und Mädchen aller Altersstufen. Zum ersten Mal in der Firmengeschichte, wird Mattel Roll-out einer neuen geistigen Eigentums, Monster High, in einer Reihe von verschiedenen Consumer-Produkte Kategorien gleichzeitig. Diese neue Franchise-Targeting jugendlich und zwischen Mädchen bringt die Hüfte Teenager Nachfahren der weltweit berühmtesten Monster um die Irrungen und Wirrungen der High School zu trotzen. Monster High erreicht Mädchen über mehrere Berührungspunkte durch strategische Partnerschaften Jahr-eins mit Little, Brown Books for Young Readers, Bestsellerautor Lisi Harrison, Universal Pictures, Justiz und Party City. "Mattel ist ein führendes Unternehmen bei der Bereitstellung von aussagekräftigen Marke Erfahrungen, die in innovative und erfolgreiche Marken übergreifende Partnerschaften umzusetzen", sagte Neil Friedman, Präsident von Mattel Brands. "Unsere Fähigkeit, best-in-class Kategorie Experten sichern Teens und Tweens zu dem Monster High Eigentums einzuführen, ist ein Beleg für unsere Marke Management-Kompetenz und stärkt unsere langjährige Erbe als einer der weltweit führenden Lizenz-Partnern." Bekleidung, Schuhe und Zubehör •'' 'Justice': Mattel schließt sich mit Gerechtigkeit, die größte premier zwischen Fachhändler in der Welt, um eine komplette Linie von back-to-school Bekleidung für Tweens zu starten. Justiz hat ein kantiges kühle Linie von Kleidung mit Monster High Unterschrift Skullette auf Tops, Bottoms, Nachtwäsche, Kosmetik und Accessoires entwickelt. Darüber hinaus wird Justiz unterstützt eine integrierte Marketingkampagne mit Monster High Webisodes auf der Tween Netzwerk Instore-Medien-Bildschirme, Marke Anzeigen und Produkte in den Bereichen Justiz catazine und auf der Website des Unternehmens. (Lieferbar ab Juli 2010) • 'High IntenCity': Mattel und High IntenCity Team zum ersten Mal um eine Linie von drop dead gorgeous Schmuck & Haar-Accessoires von Monster High inspiriert einzuführen. Hohe IntenCity, ein führendes Unternehmen in der Mädchen-Zubehör-Industrie, hat Zubehörteile konzipiert, dass Mix Monster High Unterschrift Skullette und edgy Stil mit weicher Spitze, Bogen und Charme Akzente. (Ab Herbst 2010) • 'Zubehör Innovationen': Zubehör Innovations, ein anerkannter Marktführer in der Zubehör-Industrie, hat mit Mattel auf ihrem neuen beängstigend coolen Monster High Franchise-Partnerschaft. Zubehör Innovationen bietet eine vollständige Sammlung von zwischen Mode Handtaschen. Die Handtasche Linie, entworfen zu spielen, bis das Monster Chic Stil einzigartig deutliche dem Monster High Marke, umfasst Kupplungen, totes, Messenger und cross body bags. (Ab Herbst 2010) • 'Ashko Gruppe': Mattel und Ashko haben gemeinsam eine neue Linie von Monster High inspiriert Strumpfwaren und Schuhmode für Tween Mädchen vorzustellen kommen. Die Kollektion umfasst alles von Socken, Kniestrümpfe und Stulpen, Sandalen, Gelees und Flip-Flops, was Mädchen eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten zu zeigen, ihre Killer-Stil. (Ab Herbst 2010) • 'ACI International''': Fortsetzung einer erfolgreichen langjährigen Partnerschaft haben Mattel und ACI International gemeinsam wieder kommen, um Monster High Hausschuhe für zwischen Mädchen zu schaffen. Mädchen können aus zwei verschiedenen Stilen, die jeweils mit der Marke Unterschrift Skullette Symbol wählen. (Ab Herbst 2010) März 2010: Little, Brown Attends Monster High Unter Lizenz von Mattel, wird Little, Brown Books for Young Readers werden veröffentlicht eine neue YA-Serie, Monster High, von Lisi Harrison geschrieben, am besten für die Clique und Alphas-Serie bekannt. In die Bücher, interagieren die Söhne und Töchter von Frankenstein, Die Mumie, und andere berühmte Film Monster, als Menschen getarnt, mit den modernen Teenager, die ihre Mitschüler sind. Das Konzept wurde im Hause Mattel, die aus suchte einen Verlag zu helfen, die Marke und ihre Handlungsstränge und Charaktere geschaffen. "Dies ist ein Original des geistigen Eigentums, dass wir als Franchise-Start", sagt Mattel-Sprecher Sara Rosales. Online-Inhalte;, zukünftige Unterhaltung Fahrzeuge; Consumer-Produkte wie Bekleidung, und einer umfangreichen Marketingkampagne Neben Bücher, gibt es Spielzeug, einschließlich Puppen, Zubehör und Spiele. Mattel schuf die Voraussetzung, erste Zeichen und Look-and-Feel, aber wollte der Autor eine breite Freiheit haben beim Schreiben der Bücher. "Es ist zu Mattel hoch anzurechnen, dass sie ein bekannter Autor, der so viel bringen kann, es kreativ wollten", sagt Little, Brown leitender Redakteur Erin Stein, die die Bearbeitung der Serie ist. "Sie wollten ein großes Buch, das allein steht und hat eine große Geschichte und die Charaktere." Diese Freiheit führte zu einer ungewöhnlich kooperative Beziehung zwischen Harrison, Stein und Mattel Marke Führungskräfte. "Mit lizenzierten Publishing, Sie immer das Gefühl kreativ erstickt, ein wenig, da man unter den Zwängen des Eigentums arbeiten," Stein sagt. "In diesem Fall sind sie wirklich etwas zu öffnen und kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was Lisi kommt mit. Und sie antworteten dem Konzept sofort." Einige der Charaktere in Mattel-Spielzeug Linie wird ihren Weg in die Bücher zu machen, unter der Poppy Impressum veröffentlicht werden, und buchen Zeichen können in Spielzeug zu migrieren. Bücher werden mit Spielzeug und anderen Produkten auf Mattel Monster High Website Cross-gefördert werden, auf hangtags und Verpackung sowie in Non-Book-Einzelhandel. Kategorie:Partnerschaft